


Life in Team Rocket

by danvssomethingorother



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Request fic for my friendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: An AU where Maxie and Archie worked in Team Rocket in their youth.





	Life in Team Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special commission piece for my buddy.

He was the embarrassment of the organization, he was the inside joke everyone was snickering at. Maxie grit his teeth hard, they had lost to that little brat as well, but he was the laughing stock. He was the one they pointed and jeered at.

Pettily, he shoved a row of vials off the counter, feeling a smug satisfied smile knowing this wasn’t his work station and someone else would be blamed for ruining the formula for their knock off hyper potions. Taking his frustrations out on someone else wasn’t mature of him but it felt good. Put eyes on someone else he thought slipping out of the empty lab and quickly making his way back to where he was supposed to be.

Where he had been demoted to for losing to that little brat as he had in the game station.

He paused in his retreat hearing soft tutting behind him.

He straightened his back and tensed his shoulders trying to appear larger then he was as he spotted that idiot Archie from the corner of his eye, chuckling to himself and tossing his Pokeball up and down playfully, keeping his eyes on him.

His uniform was sloppy, sleeves rolled up, hat missing and replaced with a bright blue bandana. He frowned seeing the man’s Zubat, out of its ball and snuggly roosting on his shoulder. Everything about him improper and out of place and here he was mocking him.

Maxie hated to admit made him look…handsome? He had a roguish charm to him? An odd thing to think about someone like him.

“Someone loves being in deep shit with the boss.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said with a wave of his hand and a hard pointed glare.

“Making an embarrassment of us then breaking our products,” Maxie jumped feeling the man’s larger hands lightly grasp his shoulders and his breath hit against his ear as he whispered into it, tutting playfully once more going in for a kiss that was instantly denied of him. Maxie huffed loudly pivoting away from the other man.

“I did no such thing.”

He was silently fuming but felt a smug satisfaction to the man’s dumbfounded look, he straightened his glasses before folding his hands behind his back and curving his lips with disdain as he eyed the other man up and down.

“I merely did my assigned duty, but it appears you aren’t even heeding proper protocol.”

He playfully picked the other man’s arm and shook his head catching sight of the new tattoo he was getting done under his rolled sleeve.

He dropped his arm in mock disgust and shook his head firmly.

“Uniform in disarray, Pokemon out of their balls outside of battle, improper head gear….”

Archie’s grin only seemed to widen, he was enjoying this and he wasn’t about to pretend he wasn’t. This was just a game for him. Maxie rolled his eyes, making it his duty to unroll his sleeves and unwrinkle them the best he could manage. Swiping the Pokeball from his hand with a scowl and returning his companion before clipping the ball back in its place on his belt. Standing on his tip toes, he yanked the bandana off and shoved it with more force then necessary into his pocket only making the other man laugh.

He took a glance around the area before taking his larger hand in his, holding it tight as they left the area neither were permitted in.

“I erased the footage of you being down here.”

“Then you are more useful then you appear.”

Archie just chuckled bending down to kiss the other man on the top of the head making him blush and turn his head away in embarrassment. He was enjoying this charade as well. How unprofessional of him.

“I don’t think what you did was shameful, ya know.”

He tilted his head up towards the other man’s wistful look, silently demanding he go on with a pointed look.

“Ya lost and ya weren’t about to go down without a fight,” he chuckled, “Instead of just giving the brat his prize, tossing it into the rafters to make ‘im work for it.”

“It was immature and I miscalculated…”

He was turning red again, he got beat in a battle against a ten-year-old and then the same ten year old defeated him in another humiliating way by simply getting a chair to reach the key he had tossed over both of their heads. It was an amazing oversight on his part, he could have thought of a better way to keep the key he was tasked with safe guarding then just hoping a place high up would keep it from anyone.

“It was feisty and I like that. I like someone not willing to accept defeat.”

Maxie merely scowled at that but said nothing, he looked down the corridors around them, double checking to make certain they were alone. He let out a sigh of relief seeing they were alone and no one would be walking in on them.

Archie was getting bored, cracking his neck making Maxie cringe at the loud echo the crack made. Why did he love this idiot? He had to choose him.

He just rolled his eyes, grabbing onto the other man’s neck and forcefully yanking the giant brute down so he could lock their lips together. Bringing him into a deep kiss, playfully biting his lip making the other man see stars and fall deeper in love with him before shoving him away.

He grabbed onto his hand once more pulling him away from the area faster, there was no reason to ruin this moment by getting caught. He hated to admit defeat, his pride would never allow something like that. Yet, here he was laying his head against the other man's shoulder, letting him kiss him again.

Maybe he didn't hate loving him. Maybe. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.


End file.
